Kertas
by annovt
Summary: Terlalu tampan untuk jadi tukang fotokopi. Begitu menurut Aomine Daiki. [[AoKise]] [[Hint!AkaKuro]] / AU, OS.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

"Ah," masih pukul sebelas tapi Aomine Daiki sudah mengeluh. "panas sekali."

"Mungkin karena Aomine-kun memang menyerap panas."

Kuroko Tetsuya, mengejeknya dengan kata-kata halus, sulit dimengerti oleh otak Aomine yang suka tersendat kecuali perihal sesuatu berbau porno.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa, Tetsu?"

"Lupakan saja." _Mana mungkin aku bisa bilang Aomine-kun menyerap panas karena dia hitam_. Kuroko melirik sangsi.

"Kita sudah berkeliling selama satu jam, hanya untuk menggandakan seonggok kumpulan kertas tidak berguna ini," Aomine mengerang malas. "dan kenapa juga tempatnya pada tutup semua. Ini, kan, bukan hari libur nasional."

"Turuti saja, Aomine-kun. Sudah perintah," Kuroko masih anteng-anteng saja, sedari tadi tidak menghela napas dan terus-terusan berkata panas. "Jangan dibuat jadi kipas, Aomine-kun. Nanti Akashi-kun marah."

Aomine terlihat tak peduli. "Kan, ada kau."

"Lho, kenapa aku?"

 _Ah, ya_. Aomine menepuk dahi. _Tetsu ini, kan, tidak tahu kalau Akashi naksir dia_.

"Tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Terus berjalan di bawah sengatan sinar matahari menjelang siang, Aomine melihat mesin penjual minuman otomatis bagaikan oasis di tengah padang pasir.

Dan oasis itu tidak bisa dicapai, karena memang sengaja tidak bawa dompet.

"Kalau tahu bakal keliling begini, harusnya tadi aku bawa." Aomine merutuk pelan. Kuroko mengiringi langkahnya tanpa perlu menjawab.

Sebagai siswa SMA yang hobi mengobservasi lingkungan sekitar, Kuroko Tetsuya menemukan duluan warung fotokopi yang lengkap menjual berbagai jenis alat tulis.

Kuroko mengarahkan telunjuknya, Aomine mengikuti. Hampir saja sujud syukur karena panas-panasannya bisa berakhir tak lama lagi. Memang _partner_ bayangannya tidak pernah mengecewakan. Pulang ke sekolah nanti, Aomine harus berterima kasih pada Akashi karena memilihkan teman yang tepat, meskipun nantinya akan disembur banyak pertanyaan.

 _'Kau kemana saja? Lama sekali.'_ atau, _'Tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Kuroko?'_ bisa juga lebih parah seperti, _'Kalian tidak berhenti di_ love hotel _, kan?'_

"Aomine-kun, coba kita tanya." Kuroko membuyarkan segala macam perkiraan pertanyaan yang akan Akashi ajukan.

"O-oh, ya."

Melangkah masuk ke warung sederhana yang kelihatan nyaman dengan kanopi, sesaat Aomine merasakan surga dunia karena berpijak pada tempat yang teduh.

"Permisi, kami mau fotokopi." Kuroko sedikit berteriak.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kepala pirang menyembul dari balik konter kaca.

"Oh! Mau fotokopi apa, ssu? Pakai kertas apa? Berapa banyak? Terus, terus—"

Hanya satu yang terlintas di pikiran Kuroko Tetsuya. Pegawainya berisik. _Ayo cari tempat lain saja, Aomine-kun_. Maunya, sih, bilang begitu, tapi Aomine sudah terlanjur berdiri kaku dengan mata membulat dan mulu menganga, melihat takjub bagaimana pemuda berambut pirang itu menjelaskan berbagai macam jenis kertas dengan semangat.

"Kertas itu, lho, ya, disebarkan oleh Cina. Ditemukan oleh, um, kalau tidak salah—"

"Tolong digandakan sebanyak dua rangkap. Ukurannya A4." Kuroko memotong cepat dan merebut gulungan kertas dari genggaman Aomine, mengakibatkan empunya tersentak pelan.

" _Roger_ , ssu! Tolong tunggu sebentar!"

Pemuda pirang, yang kelewat nyentrik meskipun hanya seorang tukang fotokopi, membalik-balikkan kumpulan kertas yang sebelumnya sudah dijilid, membawa lembar demi lembar kertas tersebut dan diletakkan di atas permukaan kaca.

Sinar kehijauan dari dalam mesin terlihat bergerak secara horizontal—vertikal jika dari sudut pandang Kuroko dan Aomine—kemudian menghasilkan kertas yang berkumpul dengan hasil penggandaan sebelumnya.

Mesin tiba-tiba stop beroperasi, sinar hijau itu berhenti di tengah-tengah. Terdengar dengungan halus dari dalam.

"Senpai! Mesinnya _ngadat_ lagi, ssu!"

"Ditendang saja, Kise!" Sahutan penuh emosi terdengar dari balik sudut ruangan.

 _Namanya Kise._ Ulang Aomine dalam hati.

"Hah? Kalau tambah rusak bagaimana, ssu! Ah, biar aku perbaiki sendiri," Kise bersungut-sungut. "Kenapa juga mesinnya cuma satu _unit_."

Sepertinya akan lama. Kuroko mulai gerah, kakinya kebas sedari tadi berdiri, berbeda dengan Aomine yang sepertinya lebih _enjoy_ melihat bagaimana Kise menungging mencari kotak peralatan di bagian bawah konter.

Penutup badan mesin ditarik, Kise mengambil alat yang ia perlukan. Mengutak-atik bagaikan ahli.

Setelah ia rasa perbaikannya cukup benar, Kise mencoba satu kertas untuk diuji coba.

Puas dengan ilmu ala montir miliknya, Kise melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda sambil melemparkan cengiran penuh penyesalan kepada Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Hehe," hanya satu intonasi ceria mampu menggetarkan dunia Aomine. "Maaf, ya, ssu. Kesalahan teknis. Lima menit lagi saja, pasti selesai, kok." Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

 _Selamanya juga tidak apa_. Aomine membatin penuh harap kalau-kalau mesinnya macet lagi.

"Hei, Tetsu. Menurutmu usia orang ini berapa?" Jarak mereka cukup jauh, mungkin, dari jangkauan dengar milik Kise. Aomine berbisik.

"Entahlah. Mungkin seumuran."

"Ja-jadi maksudmu dia _drop out,_ dan memutuskan untuk bekerja menyambung hidup?" Aomine menatap pilu rekan di sebelahnya. "Kasihan sekali..."

Kuroko merotasikan pandangannya. "Bisa saja dia kerja paruh waktu. Atau tempat ini milik kerabatnya."

Sekitar empat menit mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol perihal mas yang sedang memfotokopikan kertas-kertas titipan Akashi. Memang kebanyakan Aomine yang memulai konversasi.

Kise mengelompokkan kumpulan hasil fotokopi, lalu dijilid kembali. Menatap puas hasil kerjanya dengan memoleskan senyum sejuta _watt_ pada Aomine dan Kuroko yang bergerak maju mendekati konter.

Kuroko mengurus pembayaran dengan uang yang sudah dititipkan oleh Akashi sebelumnya. Aomine melihatnya sebagai seorang nyonya besar sederhana yang sedang belanja bulanan ditemani oleh satpam. Ya. Dia satpamnya.

Dua rangkap dokumen sudah berada dalam dekapan Kuroko. Aomine _nyangkut_ , melirik iseng-iseng tumpukan kertas yang berjejer dalam lemari kaca.

"Itu namanya kertas apa?"

Kise mengikuti ke mana telunjuk Aomine berlabuh.

"Oh, itu perkamen."

"Kalau ini?" Kini Aomine mencolek selembar yang kebetulan tergeletak di atas konter. "Yang licin ini."

"Itu photo paper." Masih dengan senyum bisnis, Aomine dan Kise merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Lalu yang digulung itu?"

"Namanya karton padi."

Tatapan Kuroko seakan-akan ingin membolongi punggung Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, aku duluan, ya. Nanti disusul saja."

Gumam halus terdengar. Kuroko membalikkan badan berniat untuk kembali ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Aomine tidak bersamamu?"

Kuroko menyerahkan dua jilid dokumen kepada Akashi. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai ke sini. Aomine-kun sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pegawai di sana."

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Percaya, pasangan hidup masa depan tidak mungkin berdusta.

"Yah, semoga dia tidak terlalu lama." Harap Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

"Oh, ya, kertas yang biasa dipakai untuk undangan pernikahan itu jenis apa?"

Kise mengerutkan dahi, alisnya terangkat sebelah kebingungan.

"Aku tidak pernah bekerja di tempat percetakan sebelumnya, tapi, kurasa yang paling sering dipakai itu jenis _ivory_ atau _art paper_ ," Kise menggaruk pelipis. "Setahuku, lho, ya."

Aomine mengangguk mengerti.

"Memangnya Anda mau mencetak undangan pernikahan?"

Cengiran lebar tercipta, Aomine mundur dari konter satu langkah.

"Sepuluh tahun kemudian, dengan seseorang yang berambut pirang."

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

kenapa dia jadi tukang fotokopi?  
karena emang punya skill wwww=)))  
nih buat temen sy yang demen sama aoki. jangan bosen2 yaa sy paksain baca kumpulan fanfiksi humu. muah!


End file.
